


Deuces, Action

by removedhergrace



Category: Hockey RFP
Genre: M/M, mild public sex kink, the commercial, the vague concept of apple ceo tim cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removedhergrace/pseuds/removedhergrace
Summary: “That is insane, Matty,” he says, lightly mocking, smile cracked wide. “That is insane.”





	Deuces, Action

**Author's Note:**

> we've uh, all seen the [video](https://twitter.com/TheLeafsIMO/status/1116034218675412992)
> 
> my mind jumped from soft boys documenting their lives together to, this.
> 
> this is a work of fiction, based solely on the public personas of two folks and is not meant to depict real life. if you know any of the individuals depicted in this work, please click somewhere else 

Auston knows the moment he’s drafted that his life is forever tied to Toronto, regardless of future outcome. Three years later the pride he feels for the city, the way it feels like home, continues to surprise him. It’s likely that the person mouth-breathing in his bed is contributing to the vibes more than expected, but who could expect Mitch Marner, really. 

He jumps at the chance to film the commercial, excited that his first spot can be with his best friend, something his mind can visualize, create and follow through. He doesn’t dare extend it to a full hockey-play metaphor; Marns has enough material on him as it stands. 

He loves showing off his friend, their city. Their team, how much this means to him. He lets himself giggle as he flips the phone towards his own obscured face, catches Mitch chuck up two truly horrific deuces, pays for his boy’s sushi. Full on Matthews moves. 

He tells the beats, when they ask, that showing his day to day life, the way it intersects with Mitch’s, was an easy inspiration to draw from, and leaves it at that. So what if he can’t include video proof of the other stuff, that Mitch made him make out to the new Jonas Brother single last week because, _what, Matty, we went mini-golfing this summer, it’s my turn to get to pick the indulgent wish-I-did-in-high-school shit_.

It’s not that Auston would, per say, share video of his best friend fucking his thighs while a throwback two-thousands pop playlist loops, but like, being able to share anything about their lives together, even packaged in a commercial, leaves a heat lingering in the pit of his stomach he’d rather not look at too closely. 

The commercial drops early on a Tuesday, playoffs looming, while Mitch stretches out on Auston’s bed. Mitch tilts his head up to watch the commercial on Auston’s laptop, squawks at all the appropriate moments, makes fun of _god your fucking eye bags Matty, get some shut eye_. 

Auston rolls onto his back when the commercial ends, flipping through Netflix to throw on something before they nap, when Mitch pipes back up. 

“You know, if you’d really showed them our full day like you said in the article, you’d have needed to like, send in dick pics. Full ass slideshow of ‘em.” 

Mitch laughs in surprise, part at his own joke, part from the elbow he gets in the gut in return. 

Auston laughs back mocking, like, “can you imagine the Athletic’s breakdown of like, corsi of your cum, ‘oh man, look at Marner’s shots’”. 

Mitch rolls his eyes, raises his eyebrows, casts a deeply unimpressed look. 

“I cannot believe I ever let you suck my dick, you absolute idiot.”

Auston scoots down the bed before Mitch can finish his thought, eases Mitch’s shorts down as he passes his thighs, and gets Mitch’s dick in his mouth with little preamble. Mitch swallows, throat visibly working in almost a mirror of Auston’s, face still caught between an faux annoyance and laughter. 

Auston pulls back after a moment and digs in his pocket, retrieving his phone. He shoots a picture of himself from above, hand balanced on Mitch’s stomach, just grazing Mitch’s dick, tip resting on his lips. The live feature catches the hints of movement as he sinks back down, takes Mitch deep in his throat. He hums for a moment before passing the phone up, knocking it lightly against Mitch’s clenched fist. Auston pulls off until he’s breathing wet against Mitch’s cock, and waits. 

Mitch wines, high and loud. 

“Come on Aus, fucking doing it.” 

Auston tips his head onto Mitch’s thigh and gives a suggestive eyebrow raise towards his phone, clutched in Mitch’s hand. 

“Not til you use that, yeah?”

Mitch giggles, face flushing read. He reaches down, thumbs the home screen and brings up video.

Auston breathes once and swallows Mitch down again, eliciting a groan. 

“Fuck, Matty, look so good, sucking me.”

 

Mitch lets Auston carry on for a moment, zooms in and out for perspective, lets Auston find a rhythm, before he starts again. It takes a moment for him, too, to find a grove in this, more Auston’s ask than his, though not any less enjoyable. 

“Gonna let everyone see you like this, yeah? Is that what you want? Whole fucking city of Toronto, watching you take my dick.”

Auston chokes around Mitch’s cock in response as he twists his body, hips seeking stronger friction against the bed. 

“What would they do now if they saw big, chill Auston Matthews, being taken like this? Coming just from this?” 

Mitch ends the sentence inflected like a question, and Auston looks up to meet Mitch’s eyes, nods a confirmation. 

Mitch sucks in a gasp as Auston coaxes his throat open further, tongue poking out of his lips, stroking at the shaft of Mitch’s cock. He reaches a hand down to Auston’s face, cupping Auston’s cheek before reaching in to stroke Auston’s lips where they slide around his shaft. 

“So so good for me Matty, jeez. Gonna come in your mouth, make you watch it while you get yourself off.”

Auston pulls off for a moment to nip at Mitch’s fingers. 

“Not gonna last that long.”

Auston takes Mitch back into his mouth and curls his arms in, compact, so Mitch’s thighs have room to lift and meet Auston’s mouth, rocking further into his throat. Auston swallows around Mitch’s cock, spit dripping. Austons thrusts increase, almost double the time of Mitch’s, so so close to release and then he hears Mitch release a breath, a quiet _come for me, baby_ on the tail end, and the shutter of the camera. 

Auston shakes apart between Mitch’s legs, mouth going slack as Mitch groans loud, dropping the hand holding the phone to his torso as he thrusts once, twice more into Auston’s mouth, and then comes. 

Mitch casts out after a moment and picks up Auston phone, taps the icon to end recording before reaching down and sliding the phone into Auston’s pocket, nuzzling Auston’s head when he leans back up. 

“Can’t believe you came in your jeans, bro. That’s a filthy move, pretty embarrassing look for you.” 

Auston chuckles, voice raspy. 

“You’re pretty fucking into me Marns, that shit’s embarrassing, for me. Did you see those antics in that video? Leave the deuces in 2014.”

Mitch’s eyes bug.

“Oooh Matty, me, embarrassing? You want to choke on my dick. You’re on camera choking on my dick. That’s on you, my guy, no taking that back.” 

Auston reached up to take Mitch’s hand. 

“You think Tim Cook would let us role with this? Best feature for millenials: your sex tape’s gonna look great. Now with more efficient airdrop?” 

Mitch holds in a laugh and pretends to look thoughtful. 

“I mean, Babs is always getting on us about watching more tape. I think this is really in the spirit of that.”

Auston nods, a too earnest shake of his head to be authentic. 

“I mean, if I’m sleeping with Mr. Endorsement Deals over here, I’m gonna have to get on this to keep your attention. Just living out my best life, here.”

Mitch cards a hand through Auston’s hair, sweet. 

“Matty, we should start our own lifestyle channel, like on Twitch or Youtube or something. Not like, with the sex stuff, but we can like review movies and restaurants we got to on the road and shit.”

Auston leans over and bites at Mitch’s peck in reply. 

“Absolutely not, you have garbage taste dude.”

Mitch’s hand shoots out to slap at Matty’s face, even as his voice, heavy with on-coming sleep, replies. 

“Nah, you’re right. I definitely dulled my taste down dragging you around, absolute lug over here.”

Auston leans his head in for another bite in retaliation, and Mitch rolls into the contact, bringing a hand up around Auston to anchor him to his chest. 

“Mm, fight back later about your weird shit, nap now.”

Auston sighs and relaxes into the contact. As he settles down, he hears the quiet shutter of a phone click, maybe twice, before Mitch ducks to press a kiss to his hairline. 

Auston wakes later, to the quiet sounds of Mitch watching the video back, phone lifted from his pocket. He slides out from under Mitch’s arm and pulls back on the bed to watch how Mitch’s body reacts to the sounds, subtle twitches, untouched arousal. 

“That is insane, Matty,” he says, lightly mocking, smile cracked wide. “That is insane.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, muttering to myself: i don't even go here i don't even go here i don't eve- 
> 
> as always, please let me know if anything else needs to be tagged


End file.
